Crimson Passion
by Parisa01
Summary: Level C vampire, daughter of Toga Yagari, working for the ANBU, Minako Yagari spent 8 years in Konoha and she finally goes home but for a mission. What will happen when she meets her beloved best friend Zero? Will they fall in love or will Sasuke get in between? What if both Orochimaru and Rido have plans for her? ZeroXOC SasukeXOC (same) IchiruXOC
1. Chapter 1: Traumatising memories

I know, I've already done a crossover with Naruto and Vampire and it's the same as this one. But this one is going to be set 5 years after Naruto. If you haven't read her yearning heart then you don't have to because it'll be included in flashbacks. You guys are gonna be debating a bit, either ZeroXOC or SasukeXOC.

Alright, you guys need to read this profile; it's going to be quite straight-forward but I want to get onto the story! This story is set when all the Naruto lot are 17. Note that Sasuke is good now and is in Konoha and that Tsunade is Hokage. I would say that Sasuke is around 5ft 11in. Orochimaru is still alive but hiding. Sakura's is not in this fanfic and Asuma's still alive. Short description of the main characters twin, dead straight bob cut hair up to her collar-bone with straight cut fringe, light blue eyes, pale skin, slim and 5ft 8in. And she's the opposite of her twin.

* * *

_**Crimson Passion**_

Name: Minako Yagari

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 10in

Species: Level C Vampire and Vampire Hunter

Occupation: Part of ANBU

Curse: Cursed Seal of Heaven

Family: Father- Toga Yagari (Minako is closer to her father than her mother) Mother- ? Younger twin sister- Miyako Yagari Cousin- Misaki Yamamoto Nephew- Haru Uchiha (Misaki and Itachi Uchiha's son).

Best friends: Naruto Uzumaki and Zero Kiryu

Past love: Sasuke Uchiha

Rival: Karin

Personality: Exact replica of her father, she can be quiet at times, short tempered, scary, sarcastic, merciless, but cares for the people who she cares about and her village.

Bad habits/addiction: Smoking

Looks: Mid-thigh length jet-black wavy, straight cut fringe, light blue eyes, very pale skin, pink lips, curvy figure and big chested. She's got three piercings on her left ear and two on the right, (two at the top and one in the bottom). On her right side of her neck she has tattoo (Vampire tattoo like Zero) and the cursed seal on her left side. Also on her upper back, she has a dragon tattoo (the tattoo is part of a jutsu). Finally a signature spiral tattoo on her left shoulder.

Usual attire of clothes: Black fish net undershirt, a simple pale grey sleeveless flak jacket, black shorts, black fingerless gloves (with metal on the knuckles) and black knee length combat boots. She has bandages wrapped on her wrists and her right thigh. (Look at pic)

Information: Rido Kuran killed her mother, uncles, aunties and nearly all her cousins (except for Misaki). He bit her and she was turned into a Level D. Miyako was controlled by Rido and was 'jealous' of her elder sister. The sisters fought in the Chuunin final stage with Miyako in disguise. The younger twin forfeits the match and takes her mask off. Minako is left gobsmacked and confused.

Before Sasuke left Konoha, she fought Rido but failed on killing him. He left her alive and gave her his blood suspiciously. This resulted in Rido kissing Minako which Sasuke sees. The Uchiha started to hate her and left. Rido left but Miyako confronted her elder twin. They fought so much that Minako got injured so much and was even hit with an anti-vampire weapon. Miyako finally snapped out of Rido's control. Minako was about to die but she was saved by a life threatening operation done by Tsunade.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Traumatising memories**_

_Minako held Zaku Abumi by his throat and lifted him up in the air. _

"_Please let me go!" He begged but the dark haired 12-year old showed absolutely no mercy on her face. _

"_Minako-chan just let him go!" Naruto shouted but nothing could stop her. The young Yagari gripped onto his throat and her long nails sunk into his skin. Her throat was burning like she just swallowed fire. She closed her eyes and couldn't hold it anymore; she needed it. _

_Zaku's screamed with pain and it echoed in the forest, it wasn't a monster that was hurting him; it was something worse. She finally lowered her arm and placed him onto the ground, but Minako wasn't finished with him. She gashed his throat with her nails and he was thrown to a nearby tree. _

_Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Tenten were shocked at the strength she had. Naruto, Neji, Rock-Lee and Sasuke could feel this strange aura coming out of her and it wasn't right. _

"_You all need to know the truth. The truth as to why I must take tablets continuously, the truth of my humanity. As mindless as it sounds, you may not believe that vampires truly exist. But…" _

_Her long fangs were visible. She licked the blood on her fingers and opened her eyes to reveal bright crimson eyes glowing. Their eyes widened and they gasped. _

"_I am a vampire, the creature that I am supposed to kill. I am a beast in human form."_

* * *

Minako woke up with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead and tears falling down her cheeks. She was panting quickly and waited until it slowed down. She wiped her forehead and tears. The dark haired teenager sighed with relief; it was only her memory. Minako checked the time which read 4:00am. She got out of her bed and went into the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror; Minako wore a loose white tank top and navy shorts. The blue eyed Yagari turned the cold tap on and washed her face. She turned the tap off and wiped her face with a towel.

Minako made her way out of her room whilst rubbing her eyes. She slid the door open and found the light on. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she grinded her teeth together when she saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting at the table. The dark haired Uchiha wore a white vest top with the Uchiha symbol on it and black shorts. He looked at her and they glared at each other.

"What are you doing here awake, Yagari? He asked emotionlessly.

"I can be asking you the same question, Uchiha." She muttered and closed the door. The Yagari sat on a chair opposite the boy.

"Well I asked first, so answer the question." He growled.

"Why would you care, Uchiha?" She hissed and he lowered his gaze as he hid his emotions and it worked.

"It's not like I care, I'm just curious." Minako was hurt by his words but didn't show it.

"I had a dream; it was about …the first time…I had…blood." Sasuke looked up at her and blinked.

"Oh, sorry for asking." He apologised nonchalantly.

"Don't apologise for such a minor mistake, Uchiha. Think about the major ones you made instead." There was a painful silence between them and it felt like someone was strangling Sasuke.

Minako took out a cigarette from the box and a lighter from her pocket. She lit the cigarette and took a puff. She sighed and blew a smoke. Sasuke glared at her and his nails were dragging under the table; why did she have to do this to herself?

"You do know how bad that is for your health." She rolled her eyes at this and huffed.

"God, you've told me so many times."

"And so has the others." He said and she looked at him with a sharp look.

"Well, you're the cause of all of this." She countered back and continued smoking.

"Why do you have to do this to yourself?" He asked through his teeth and she extinguished her cigarette. It was quiet between them and Sasuke smirked. "You do know that, smoking makes you less attractive."

"How dare you?!" She was going to slap him but he reacted quickly by grabbing her quick.

"Too slow." He mumbled with a smirk.

"I hate you so much, Uchiha." She muttered murderously and he stood up.

She stood up from her chair. Just as she was about to reach for the door felt something being wrapped around her wrists. Then the dark haired girl realised that Sasuke had an extremely strong grip on her wrists and pulled them up above her head. With his other hand he went through her pocket and took out the cigarette box.

Minako looked at Sasuke's actions as he squeezed it and the fire coming out from his hand burned it into ashes. The ashes fell from his hands and disappeared. Sasuke glared at her with Sharingan and she glared right back.

"Your Sharingan doesn't scare me, Uchiha. I only fear two things; my _**master**_ and the second is that _**he**_ may hurt the things and people I care about. Now get your hands off of me." She muttered murderously. His grip on her tightened and she felt his nails sinking into her skin. She fought all her emotions and tears and succeeded. He leaned to her ear and smirked.

"Beg for it, Yagari." He whispered and her eyes widened at this. She curled her fingers into fists.

"Never." She growled and suddenly with his other hand he grabbed her neck. His grip on her throat was excruciating painful. He lifted her up and closed her eyes.

_He nails was sinking into her neck as he dragged her up against the tree. She opened her eyes and he was sneering at her. His mismatched heterochromia eyes held so much evil, that for a moment she thought he was a demon. _

"_My beautiful Minako, my alluring servant, my beautiful child." Rido's voice echoed into her mind. _

She opened her eyes and did a hand sign with her hands. Suddenly she disappeared into a ball of smoke and when Sasuke turned around he was met with a gun aimed at his heart. Now he was the one who was leaning against the wall and she had this hateful look. She pulled the hammer of the gun and pressed it against his chest.

"Get ready to die, beast." She muttered as her eyes turned a bright red.

"Oneesan!" Miyako exclaimed and internally Sasuke thanked her for coming in at that moment.

"What are you doing?! That's Sasuke!" The younger twin ran up to her elder sister's side.

"Oneesan, it's not _**him**_!" Miyako placed her hand onto her sister's shoulder. Minako finally snapped out of it. Her blue eyes widened and stung with tears. Slowly, the elder twin placed her Deadly Rose into her sheath which was located on her right thigh. Suddenly she rushed out of the door and sprinted into her room. She slammed the door and locked it. The dark haired teenager leaned her back against the door and slid down.

Miyako gripped onto her fists and turned to the Uchiha.

"What. Did. You. Do?!" She demanded through her teeth but Sasuke didn't show any emotion.

"I was just playing around with her." He said nonchalantly.

"It was much more than that, Sasuke Uchiha. Tell me the truth right now. What did you do to oneesan?" She asked with a serious tone and he looked up at her. He huffed and decided to tell her the truth.

"All I did, was just grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her against the wall. She told me to let her go but I didn't listen. I strangled her and lifted her by the throa-" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence.

*SMACK* Miyako slapped the Uchiha straight in the face without any hesitation or fear.

"You disgusting twisted person. Do you even know what that reminded her of?" She asked and his cheek was burning and red.

"It reminded her of that monster who changed her life and killed my mother. That monster who changed my sister; Rido Kuran. He did that to her just before you left. That's why she pointed that gun at you." Sasuke's onyx eyes widened and he gulped. It felt like someone was cutting through his heart and it was like somebody was squeezing and squashing his lungs. It was hard for him to breathe all of a sudden.

"I hope you're happy and satisfied with everything you've done to her, Sasuke. You've reminded her of a traumatising memory." Miyako said and left the room. After a few minutes Sasuke returned to his room which was right next to Minako's.

* * *

_In Minako's room: _

Minako was panting as the tears kept on falling down her cheeks and she couldn't control them. Her hands were trembling and felt like killing herself. Slowly, she made her way to her window and opened them to reveal her balcony. She walked up to the railing and fell onto her knees.

The dark haired girl gripped onto the railings and cried. It was a silent night, but all you heard was the sound of Minako's cries, echoing. She fluttered her eyes and looked up into the starry sky.

"I-I've gone through so much pain. I've suffered so much. Papa, I need you. I need you here to wipe away the tears. Everything hurts so badly, Papa, I need you to kiss away the pain like you always used to do. Papa, I miss you, I need you and I love you."

Minako let go of the railing and felt the refreshing cool wind. It made her hair dance in the faint breeze, closed her blue eyes again and started to cry. Then his face popped up in her mind, his silver hair and lavender eyes, his sweet smile, that quiet yet gentle personality. She smiled at this with as she opened her eyes. Minako looked up at the stars like an innocent child.

'I need you there to listen to my problems. I need you to make me smile. I need you to make me laugh. But most importantly, I need you to make me happy, like always…' She thought and buried her face into her palms. Sasuke Uchiha stood on another balcony; the one next to Minako's and watched her. His gaze was soft and sad.

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

Zero Kiryu was on duty as always and he was on the roof of the main building. He looked up at the sky which was filled with stars that illuminated the sky. The wind blew and he shivered. His eyebrows furrowed together.

"You're out there, but you're not happy." He whispered so quietly and closed his eyes. He thought about his childhood friend when she was 9-years old, the last time he saw her.

"Zero-kun." The silver haired teen heard Yuki's voice and looked down at her. She was looking up at him like a lost puppy or a curious child. "Is there something wrong?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Zero answered and turned around. He started to walk but stopped when Yuki spoke.

"I know you're not. You know, I bet there's someone out there who'll get all those answers out of you. You're gonna have to let it go someday or another." She said and he looked up at the stars again.

'There is someone out there, Yuki. She's my childhood friend, my best friend, Mina-chan.' Zero thought with a small smile.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading. The same question I'll be asking, ZeroXMinako or SasukeXMinako. I'll be putting a poll soon, so you guys can vote!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Truth and mission

I totally forgot to add! Minako's full name is Minako Yuko Yagari, because her grandmother (father's mother) was named Yuko. For those who don't know. 'Obasan' means auntie and 'Ojisan' means uncle.

* * *

_**Crimson Passion**_

_**Chapter 2: Truth and mission**_

Minako just got out from training with Tsunade which ended at 7:00am. Every morning, for 2 hours she would train with Tsunade and from 2:00am to 3:00am she would train again. This would have been hard for her, but she began to get used to it.

The dark haired ANBU got home and opened the door. She entered the large flat and closed the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and saw her nephew. He was a splitting image of Itachi, but when in the sun, his hair would be brown just like his mothers.

"Obasan!" He exclaimed as he ran up to his auntie and jumped onto her. She caught him and lifted the 4 year-old effortlessly.

"Good morning, Haru." She said with a small smile and spun him around.

"Good morning, obasan." He replied and she placed him down.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Minako asked and she shook her head. She hesitated at this but sighed. "Alright, I'll make you some." They walked into the kitchen and got out a few ingredients.

"Good morning oneesan." She heard Miyako said as her younger twin entered the kitchen.

"Good morning imouto."

"Please don't tell me you're gonna be making breakfast." She mumbled and Minako crossed her arms at this with a raised eyebrow.

"And what's wrong with my cooking?" Miyako scratched the back of her head with a nervous giggle.

"It's a bit….uh…how do I put this?"

"At least it's edible." Minako muttered.

"I'm back!" A cheery voice and Haru's eyes sparkled.

"Mama!" He shouted and his mother entered the room. She had long wavy hair and light blue eyes.

"Misa, you're home." Minako smiled widely at her cousin.

"Finally!" Miyako sighed.

"Thank god you're home Misaki Yamamoto, or else Yagari would have killed us with food." The elder twin's eyebrow twitched as she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Aw, I highly doubt that Sasuke Uchiha, my little cousin's cooking can't be _that_ bad." Misaki rustled her cousin's hair and Minako pouted with a deathly glare.

"I'm not your _little_ cousin." Minako said through her teeth as she took the apron off.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto came in out of the blue. Misaki's head tilted to the side and when Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru and Temari entered, Minako's head tilted to the side too.

"What….?" Miyako slurred.

"Why is everyone here?" Minako asked.

"Oh yeah! I invited everyone for breakfast." Misaki gleamed.

"What is it with you and picking up stray hungry puppies?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey we're not stray hungry puppies!" Naruto shouted.

"We're your friends!" Ino whined and the Uchiha rolled his dark eyes at this.

They all ate breakfast and thanked Misaki for breakfast. After breakfast, Haru went to go and play with his dinosaur toys in his room. She opened a bag and looked at her cousins.

"Minako, Miyako." The two sisters and everyone else looked up. Misaki smiled at her cousins with a warm yet sad smile.

"I went to our home." The younger twin's curious face lightened as her blue eyes sparkled and she grinned. But Minako looked down with a small frown and sighed.

"Really, you went there?" Miyako smiled.

"Yeah I had to go and see the Hunter Association." Minako's eyebrows furrowed together and she gulped.

"What did they say?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, they said that they'll be Minako and Miyako's missions soon. Especially Minako." Miyako smirked menacingly at this.

"Great! We can kill those vampires and turn them into dust!" The young twin punched the air.

"Uh, Miyako, Minako is a vampire too." Temari said.

"Oh, heh, sorry!" Miyako placed her finger on her lips.

"Don't apologise, you don't have to imouto." Her older sister mumbled with a cool emotionless expression on her face.

"Minako, I met up with the Vampire Hunter Association President! She said she'll be delighted to send you on mission. Isn't that great?!" Instantly Minako punched the table in front of her with steam coming out of her head. The poor table split into two and Misaki, Miyako, Naruto, Kakashi, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Temari sweat dropped at this.

"Heh, there goes another table." Miyako said nervously.

"How can she even say that? I bet she's just saying that to lure me into a trap and then she'll eliminate me." Minako growled.

"She _can't_ do that. You were born a hunter just like me and Misaki!" Miyako said and smiled at her sister with a thumbs up.

"Anyways, I got you something I found at the Association's headquarters, Miyako." Misaki stuffed her hand into her bag and took out a golden music box with rubies scattered on it and a keyhole.

"Miyako, I think this is yours." Misaki gave it to the said girl who took it. The young Yagari looked down at the music box and her eyes widened. They filled with tears and her cheeks went pink.

"Wow that's nice." Tenten said.

"But you need a key to open it." Shikamaru pointed out. Miyako pulled her necklace off and it had a small key on it. The girl never took her eyes off the music box and Minako found her weird behaviour odd. Miyako twisted the key numerous times.

The music box finally opened and there was a lovely couple dancing round and round. There was a lovely little tune which was mysterious yet beautiful. Miyako just tilted her head to the side whilst staring at the couple. She sighed dreamily but tears fell down her cheeks. Then and only then did Minako realised that was the music box she got 10 years ago. Whenever she would asked who gave it, Miyako would blush and change the subject.

"Imouto, who gave you that music box?" Minako asked, starting that conversation from a decade ago.

"My best friend, oneesan." Miyako fluttered her eyelashes.

"Who's your best friend, imouto?" Minako questioned innocently.

"Ichiru-kun." The younger twin answered dreamily.

"I knew it!" Misaki shouted out.

"You like him!" Minako smirked and Miyako realised what she said.

"But…"

"Ooooh, Miyako's in love." Ino sang.

"Miyako has a crush!" Tenten giggled.

"Miyako and Ichiru sitting in the tree…." Temari laughed and Miyako pouted as she clenched her fists.

"I don't like him like that! He's my best friend! It's nothing like that!" The younger Yagari shouted with a red face. They were all pretty shocked of Miyako's sudden outburst, but Minako smirked as she crossed her arms.

"You don't like him, you love him." She muttered.

"Oneesan!" Miyako whined and then there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in, the door's open!" Misaki called out and Ebisu came in.

"Tsunade-sama wants all of you to come to her office now, especially Miyako-chan and Minako-chan. It's urgent!" He stated and Minako's face was serious.

"We're on our way! Believe it!" Naruto shouted and Minako and Sasuke rolled their eyes at this.

* * *

They all went to Tsunade's office and stood in front of her (Asuma was there too). Misaki and Sasuke held Haru's hands. Minako stood next to Sasuke and her breathing was came out uneven; she was extremely nervous. The Uchiha sensed this and held her hand. She blinked and glared at him. He intertwined his fingers with hers and she felt like biting his head off.

"You don't have to be nervous." He whispered and she averted her eyes to the ground.

Tsunade sat at her desk with a very serious expression on her face.

"I've been going through this office and the whole of the village to find a special chest which consisted of some information." She stated.

"What is the information about?" Naruto asked.

"It's about the Third Hokage's family, apparently he had a daughter." Their eyes widened at this.

"But unfortunately, this chest has a lock on it." Tsunade stated and looked at Minako.

"Um, Tsunade-sama, I got a key which the Third Hokage gave to me." She sighed and composed herself from letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"He said that it's the key to the truth." She took her necklace off which had a large golden key attached to it. The dark haired teen took a step forward and let go of Sasuke's hand. The Uchiha frowned at this, missing the warmth of her hand. Minako placed the key on the desk and stepped back.

Tsunade took the key and inserted it into the lock. She twisted the key and the lock opened. She opened the red and golden chest and took out a scroll. Miyako held her sister's hand and Minako squeezed her younger twin's hand with reassurance. The Hokage opened the scroll and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"In this scroll holds the truth about my daughter, Hiruzen Sarutobi's daughter. She fell in love and got married to a vampire hunter." Minako, Miyako and Misaki's eyes widened at this.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"My daughter was called Mitsuko Sarutobi and I have two granddaughters. Sasuke Sarutobi's great granddaughters and my granddaughters are…Miyako Yagari…and…Minako Yuko Yagari."

Everyone was shocked but not as shocked as Miyako and Minako. Miyako had a blank expression but Minako's eyes widened. Tears brimmed her eyes.

"That's why…" The elder twin croaked and closed her eyes. Memories of that snowy, horrible night flashed through her mind.

"All that time, Minako and Miyako were his granddaughters but he never said anything." Kakashi said.

Minako placed her hand onto her heart and gulped. Tsunade noticed this and her gaze softened.

"Minako, control yourself." The said girl clenched her fist until it trembled.

"How can I control myself?!" She hissed and their eyes widened.

"How can I control myself after finding out that the man who took me in, the man who took care of me, the man who protected me was my grandfather? The man, who was killed right in front of my eyes, was my grandfather!" The tears kept on falling down her cheeks. Miyako wrapped her arms around her sister comforting her and she calmed down.

"I'm sorry Minako, but your grandfather didn't want you to know. It seems that both you and your sister are the oldest of the Third Hokage's grandchildren. That means that soon in the future, Minako will become Hokage." Her eyes widened and this time with rage. It was quiet and Minako growled.

"I will never become Hokage. If anything, I would want Naruto to become Hokage. My mother may have been the Hokage's daughter, but I was born a hunter too. My dream is to be the best vampire hunter, not a Hokage!" She said with determination.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it's going to be from now on. This is one thing, that even if you order me to, I won't ever become. You're just gonna have to find someone else." Minako said as she placed her hand onto her hip.

"Me too, I don't want to be a Hokage. But I want Naruto-sama to become Hokage!" Miyako added and Naruto stared at the twins with a shocked look, but he smiled; such friends he had.

Tsunade's serious and irritated look disappeared. She smirked at this and nodded.

"I had a feeling that both of you would say this. So I have a mission for you. You will be teamed up with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi and I will be there too. It's to protect Cross Academy and _study_ there. It's run by a man who was friends with the Third Hokage; Kaien Cross." Minako blinked at this and looked at Tsunade.

"He was the man who visited me after the Hokage, I mean grandfather died. He and that girl Yuki, his adoptive daughter." She muttered but then raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, he has an adopted son, as well. Who is he?" She asked and Tsunade's smirk grew wider.

"You know, don't you? Tell me now! Who is it?" Minako glared at her.

"Misaki-san, would you care to tell your cousin?" The older twin looked at her cousin who smirked.

"With pleasure. Mina-chan." Minako's blue eyes fluttered and her cheeks were a bright pink. Only one person called her that and one person alone.

"Zero-kun." She squeaked with a tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

Aw! Thanks for reading and please, please, please review! Don't forget to vote on the poll as well!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

_**Crimson Passion**_

_**Chapter 3: Flashbacks**_

Minako kneeled in front of the Third Hokage's grave and felt her eyes brimming with tears. Tsunade and Miyako were next to her and they each placed a hand on her shoulders.

The dark haired elder twin placed a beautiful bouquet of daisies onto her grandfather's grave with a smile. She remembered a specific memory from 8 years ago.

* * *

"_Uncle Hokage-sama!" A 9 year old Minako exclaimed as she came running behind the wise man. She had a wide grin on her face with her dimples visible. The young Yagari had her hair done in loose pigtails. She wore an adorable short purple kimono with black fish net three quarter length leggings. _

_The older man turned around and smiled at this; she was so new to the village and she didn't know what to call him. She ran up to him and giggled. _

"_Why hello Minako-san." He said and noticed that she was hiding something behind her back. "What are you hiding from me?" Hiruzen asked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Heheheee! Close your eyes first and open your hands! It's a surprise." She said with her high tone voice. The Third Hokage did as he was told and she placed something into his hands. "You can open your eyes now, Uncle Hokage-sama."_

_Hiruzen opened his dark eyes and saw few white daisies in his palms. "Minako-san, these are beautiful, thank you." He mumbled. _

"_You're welcome!" Minako giggled and he held her hand. "Where are we going?" She asked curiously. _

"_We are going to go and eat some ramen." She smiled at this and her light blue eyes were filled with happiness. Ramen was her favourite and her silver haired best friend's favourite too._

* * *

Minako smiled at this and a tear fell down her cheek. She placed her hand onto his picture's face and sniffed.

"Thank you for everything, Ojii-san." She mumbled and wiped a tear. They heard the wind blowing and the leaves moving. The Hokage's final words echoed into her mind and soul.

_"__When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The __fire's shadow__ will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew.__"_

"Minako Yagari." She heard Sasuke say her name and looked up at him curiously.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Let's go and eat some ramen with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, Naruto's paying." He mumbled with an emotionless face but with a soft gaze. She turned to Tsunade who smiled and nodded. Then Minako looked at her twin and Miyako grinned with a thumbs up. Minako nodded and stood up. She turned to Sasuke and they left.

* * *

_Ramen shop: _

Minako sat next to Kakashi who sat opposite Sasuke and the Yagari sat opposite Naruto.

"So Minako-chan, what was your home like?" Naruto asked and she looked up at him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at this.

"Teme, do you think she'll remember? It's been 8 years." He hissed and Minako's eyebrows furrowed together.

"For your information Uchiha, I remember everything about my home and I'll never forget it." She muttered.

"Back to the question." Naruto sang and Minako looked at him with a soft smile.

"My home was like a heaven, from my 9 year-old point of view. I had everything that I ever dreamed of, my sister, my mother, my papa and…my best friend." She said with a smile as her dimples became visible.

"What was your best friend like?" Naruto asked and her cheeks went pink. They noticed this and raised an eyebrow at this, especially Sasuke.

"Zero Kiryu, son of the prestigious hunter family that ever lived, or AKA, Zero-kun!" Minako said enthusiastically.

"Heh, you sound like a 9 year-old Minako-chan!" She fluttered her eyelashes and gulped. Her face went beet red with embarrassment and she gulped.

"S-sorry about that." She mumbled.

"I see that Zero Kiryu brings out the emotions from you." Kakashi stated and her eyes widened. She was caught off guard and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Ooooh, Minako! You're blushing!" Naruto teased and Sasuke growled at this. He grinded his teeth together and controlled his anger.

"N-no! I'm not blushing! It's just…it's just hot here okay!" She countered back and they got their food. They started to eat and for some reason, Minako felt hungrier. Then she realised that it had been 6 months since she had ramen at that specific shop. The dark haired teenager ordered another bowl of ramen and so did Naruto.

They started eating again and Minako looked at Naruto. Her eyebrow twitched and she had a devious smirk on her face; oh she loved competing. She finished another bowl of ramen and when Naruto looked at her, she smirked at him.

"Can I get another bowl of ramen?!" She called out and the trio were a bit shocked at this; especially Naruto.

"Coming right up!" The chef said and Minako looked at Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto? You're not eating much; you've had one bowl of ramen." She said smugly. Naruto noticed this and smirked back at her.

"Challenge?" He asked and she nodded.

"You got it!" They started ordering a few more bowls and started eating. Tsunade came in and saw what they were doing. She took out a heavy pile of money and slammed it on the table.

"I bet Naruto is going to win!" He exclaimed and other people placed money for Naruto (including Kakashi). Minako didn't care but she put some money down for herself to win.

_5 minutes later…_

Naruto finished up his 15th bowl of ramen and sighed as he rubbed his filled up stomach.

"I can't go on!" He exhaled but heard the sound of bowls. He looked up and saw Minako crossing her arms with a pleased and smug look. She placed her crossed legs onto the table and relaxed. The blonde haired teen started to Minako's empty bowls and his jaw dropped (fail anime style).

"You ate 20 bowls of ramen?!" He yelled and she nodded. A few people, especially Tsunade sighed.

"Since I was the only one to bet on myself, I get all the money." She mumbled with a smirk and collected the money.

The bill was placed in front of Naruto who read it. He literally freaked out and fell off his cheer. He grinned nervously and got off the floor. Whilst everyone wasn't looking, Minako secretly, swiftly and quickly place a bit of what she got onto the bill and the woman collected it. When Naruto stood up again he saw the bill was gone.

"Wait, where did it go?" He asked and they all looked at each other. Then Sasuke noticed that there was something missing, or someone.

"Yagari's gone." He mumbled.

"She's fast!" Naruto exclaimed.

"She has improved during the years, quicker, swifter and more secretive." Kakashi said and Sasuke remembered a specific memory.

* * *

_They sat down on the stools and Sasuke asked, "What are you going to eat?" She stared at him and felt so good. He was concerned about her wellbeing. She wasn't like those insanely disturbed fan girls, but loved him truly. "Um, anything!" He ordered something but Minako wasn't paying attention. _

_The chef came back with a bowl of rice, eggs and vegetables and a cup of green tea. She enjoyed, finished the meal and thanked the chef. She dug her hands into her pocket, and Sasuke did as well. They stared at each other demanding that they would pay. With his left hand he quickly put the money on the table (which the chef took) with Minako's arm in mid-air. _

_Suddenly he grabbed her arm and they gazed into each other's eyes. Minako felt her cheeks go extremely warm and he leaned in. Sasuke's face was still the same, no emotion. He got nearer and nearer and he was only a few centimetres from her lips. _

"_Minako…" He whispered and she whispered his name too. Her light blue eyes got heavier and closed them. He too closed his dark eyes and they closed the gap between them in a sweet peck on the lips. He pulled away for a few seconds, pecked her on the lips playfully and after a few minutes of pecking her soft lips, kissed her once more. Sasuke cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately and she kissed back..._

_"I think I love you…"_

* * *

The Uchiha felt like someone was stabbing knives into his heart and he felt like someone was ripping it out of his chest. He felt nausea in the pit of his stomach and gulped. Sasuke gripped onto his fists and his breathing was short and uneven. He stood up and turned around with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Kakashi asked but the said teenager didn't answer. He walked out of the ramen shop and walked briskly through the village. When he got to a secluded corner and faced the wall. Sasuke punched the wall and breathed heavily.

'Why do I still think of you? Why do I care for you so much?!' He thought and a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

Does Sasuke still have feelings for Minako? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: The journey home

_**Crimson Passion**_

_**Chapter 4: The journey home**_

"Obasan, I don't want you to leave!" Haru whined as he stood behind his elder aunty. Minako turned to him and picked him up.

"Haru, don't worry about me, it's just a mission. I promise that I'll see you." She said sadly. On one hand she wanted to stay with Haru in Konoha, but on the other she wanted to go home and see her father…if he was still alive.

Sasuke walked through the doors and he looked a bit grim. Minako noticed this and her eyebrows furrowed together with a worried look.

'I hope he's okay.' She thought.

"Ojisan!" Haru called out and Sasuke looked at his nephew. He looked at Minako then at Haru again. The dark haired Uchiha walked up to his 5 year-old nephew.

"What's wrong, Haru?" He asked.

"I don't want you to leave either!" He mumbled as his bottom lip quivered. Sasuke sighed at this but nonetheless he smiled.

"Haru, I'll be back before you know it. You need to stay strong." He said.

"Like your father." The blue eyed teen mumbled. Sasuke and Haru looked at Minako who smiled softly.

"Otousan was a very strong ninja. I want to become like him when I grow up." Haru said optimistically. Sasuke smiled at this and placed his hand onto his nephew's head.

"You will, someday." He whispered.

"Ojisan, Obasan please promise me something." The 5 year-old pouted and his dark eyes sparkled. They looked at him and tears were brimming in his eyes.

"Promise me, that you'll protect each other. Obasan, don't be mean to Ojisan and Ojisan, don't make Obasan cry." Minako and Sasuke looked at each other and stared deeply for a few minutes. They lowered their gaze and sighed. The Yagari and Uchiha looked at their nephew with a ghost of a smile.

"We promise." They said in unison and Haru smiled at them. Minako placed Haru on the ground and sighed.

"Haru, I'm going to go and pack now. Go and eat." She mumbled.

"Okay." Haru nodded with a smile just like Sasuke's when he was younger. The dark haired girl turned around and walked up to her room. Sasuke followed her into her room and closed the door behind him.

Minako took out an empty bag and placed it on her bed. She opened her closet and started to take her clothes out and putting them into her bag. Sasuke leaned the wall with his hands in his pockets but he had a soft gaze.

"Minako…" He mumbled and she looked up at him with a blank look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want to apologise for what I did to you that night…when I strangled you." Her face didn't show any emotion. After a silence, she walked up to him with her fringe covering her eyes. She stopped and stood in front of the boy who broke her heart.

_***SLAP***_

He grinded his teeth together, growled and urged himself to not kill her there and then. There was a scratch on left cheek and her fringe still covered her eyes. Sasuke's cheek felt like someone was burning his cheek with fire.

"Now we're even." Minako muttered and licked the tips of her nails. She looked up at him with bright crimson eyes and he stared at her. She blinked and lowered her gaze. The Yagari sighed deeply and her eyes returned to their original colour; light blue.

She returned to her bag and Sasuke walked up to her closet.

"Mind if I help?" He asked quietly.

"Knock yourself out." She mumbled and he started helping her pack. When he was looking through her closet to check if there was anything left to pack. Something caught Sasuke's eye and he picked the object up.

His eyes widened when he looked at the object; it was a picture of when they were 12. It was a day after they did the survival test.

Kakashi stood behind his students with his hands on Naruto and Sasuke's heads. Minako stood in the middle of her friend. Naruto grinned widely, Sasuke smirked as he held Minako's hand standing closely to her, and Minako smiled with her dimples visible and her cheeks pink from Sasuke holding her hand.

Sasuke blinked and snapped out of daze. The handsome Uchiha looked at the girl he used to love and gulped.

"Uh, are you going to take this as well?" She looked at him and her eyes fell on the picture. She went quiet for a while until she decided.

"Yes, it's precious to me." Minako said and he gave her the picture. She put it into her bag and closed her bag.

* * *

_A few hours later: 6:00pm_

Sasuke, Miyako, Haru and Misaki all waited in the living room. Minako stepped out of her bedroom with two bulky bags in her hand and a backpack.

"Obasan!" Haru exclaimed and ran to his auntie. Minako placed the bags which were in her hands on the floor and kneeled down. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Haru's face was buried in the crook of her neck and she shut her eyes with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Obasan, please don't go." He cried and she sniffed.

"I want to stay with you, Haru." She mumbled and pulled away from him. Her hands were on his shoulders and she looked at him. The dark haired girl smiled woefully at him.

"But I wanna go home. They need me; someone very special to me is waiting for me. And, Haru I want to meet my papa." Minako said with a tear falling down her cheek. He wiped her tear away and shook his head.

"Don't cry obasan. Stay strong like otousan!" Haru grinned and Sasuke smiled sadly at this.

'If Itachi was still alive, he would have loved Haru.' The Uchiha thought.

"I will." Minako mumbled and stood up.

"Alright Haru, I want you to behave when we're gone." Miyako said with her hand on her hip. Haru on the other hand smirked and Minako smiled; his smirk was just like Sasuke's.

"Haru, behave with the babysitter." Misaki warned him and there entered the neighbour who was a middle aged woman.

"Come on Mina-chan." Misaki teased and Minako's cheeks were a faint red. She composed herself and glared at her elder cousin.

"Don't start." She muttered.

"Auntie, obasan and Ojisan, I love you!" Haru said.

"Aw, auntie wuvs you to Hawu." Miyako said and her elder sister rolled her eyes as she face palmed.

"Take care Haru." Sasuke mumbled and rustled his hair.

"I love you, my sweet little Uchiha." Minako said with a smile, Haru blushed and even Sasuke's cheeks flushed red too.

* * *

They left the large flat and went to the entrance of a forest, where they met with Tsunade and Naruto.

"Minako." The said girl turned to her cousin and she smiled at her younger cousin.

"What is it, Misa?"

"Make the Yagari family proud, same goes for you too Miyako. But Minako, since you're older everyone has high expectations of you. Remember what I told you 5 years ago." Misaki said with a straight face. Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke looked up at the elder Yagari. She had a serious face on and nodded.

"In about 3-4 years, I will have to get married to another vampire hunter, I understand." Minako said and they were quite shocked at this.

"Minako, take that jacket off." The teenager took her grey flak jacket off and gave it to her cousin.

"I found something else at the association and it was especially for you. The Vampire Hunter Association President gave it to me." Misaki took out what looked like a neatly blanket. She gave it to Minako who kept stared down at it.

"What does it say?" Naruto asked. Minako started to open it and revealed a dark blue cape with white writing (Kanji) on it.

"Yuko Yagari." The elder Yagari sibling read out.

"Who's that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"She was the best vampire hunteress in the world, Yuko Yagari. Minako and Miyako's grandmother." Tsunade answered.

"You knew our grandmother?" Miyako questioned.

"Almost everyone did." The blonde haired woman said. Minako wore the cape and it blew in the wind. She whistled and they heard galloping.

A black horse came galloping in and Minako stroked the bridge of his nose.

"Here comes the killer horse." Sasuke mumbled and the owner glared at him.

"Just because he gets angered easily and killed only a few people, doesn't make him a killer horse, Uchiha. That's not his name. His name is Midnight Sky." Minako growled.

"We should better get going." Kakashi suggested.

"Minako, Miyako take care of yourselves now." Misaki said.

"We will Misa!" Miyako grinned and gave her the thumbs up.

"Goodbye Misaki, we will love and miss you." Minako mumbled.

"Aw, I'll miss you and love you too, Mina-chan." Her eyebrow twitched at this and her cheeks were ultra-red, but she ignored Misaki's comment. Minako got onto Midnight Sky and they left.

* * *

_5 hours later:_

"Can we please stop and rest?!" Naruto whined for the third time. Tsunade huffed at this very irritated.

"For the third time; no." She said.

"But I'm tired. Miyako are you tired?" The blonde haired ninja asked.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted! Tsunade-sama, please can we rest?" Miyako begged and out of nowhere Minako yawned.

"Can we _please_ get some rest? If I don't I'll kill something or someone and I'm not even joking." Minako muttered and they all shivered at this.

They did stop and they built a camp fire. They sat around the fire and Minako laid her head on Midnight Sky who was also sitting down.

The dark haired girl faced the sky which was filled with so many stars. She stared at the beautiful sky and sighed deeply. Minako thought about how her best friend and her would stare at the stars together. She thought about him, what would he look like now? How would he react if he saw her? More importantly, would he accept her if she was a Level C vampire?

The others (except for Sasuke) were talking and laughing around. But then when they were quiet, Miyako looked at her sister.

"Oneesan." She called out cutely.

"What is it, imouto?" Minako mumbled.

"Who are you thinking about?" Miyako asked with teasing tone.

"…" She didn't answer but continued to look up into the starry heaven which was above her. She sighed very deeply and felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Imouto, do you think papa will hate me of what I've become?" Miyako's eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Oneesan, you know that otousan loves you very much. He loves you so much that no matter what or who you become he'll always love you." Minako smiled sadly at this but it dropped.

"But, what about…_him_?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"About who?" He asked and the dark haired girl gulped.

"Who are you talking about, Minako?" Tsunade asked _'curiously'_. Minako growled at this and grinded her teeth together.

"You people are too nosey and can't mind your own damn business." She muttered and Miyako giggled at this.

"Oneesan, Zero will never hate you. He'll always be your best friend, no matter what." Her younger sister mumbled and for a moment, Minako smiled genuinely at this. Slowly, her light blue eyes started to close and she fell asleep.

"She really likes that Zero Kiryu boy." Kakashi said. Miyako smiled as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"They've known each other for a very long time." The younger Yagari sibling said.

"5 years?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Not even close." His smirk dropped and his eyebrows furrowed together.

"8 years?" Naruto guessed.

"Much more than that." Miyako said.

"10 years?" Tsunade asked and she shook her head.

"Oneesan and Zero have been friends for 14 years." Miyako mumbled.

"Woah." Naruto whispered.

"So, they've been friends since they were only 3?" Kakashi asked.

"That's right and I think, no I know that they'll be friends till the very end. Maybe lovers, who knows? Only time will tell." Miyako sighed dreamily.

'And maybe, just maybe Ichiru and I would be…more…than just friends…' She blushed.

* * *

Aw! Please review and thanks for reading! Who should Minako be with? Please vote on the poll on my profile!

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5: Saved by Ichiru

Note that Minako's clothes are a bit different, she wears a black tank top and beige shorts but the rest is the same.

* * *

_**Crimson Passion**_

_**Chapter 5: Saved by Ichiru**_

They went into a secret underground tunnel and walked through it for a day. When they got out of the cave it was dawn and there was yet another forest to go through.

"Another forest?!" Naruto whined and Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

"How much longer is it going to take for us to get there, Lady Tsunade?" Minako asked calmly and Tsunade smirked at this with a devious face.

"A little impatient to meet _someone_, isn't it Minako?" She asked with a teasing tone and the elder Yagari's eyes widened as her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"N-no it's not like that. It's just that I'm getting a bit restless from all this travelling." Minako mumbled whilst running her hand through her hair.

"Liar, liar pants on fire!" Miyako sang whilst giggling and her elder twin glared at her. The dark haired ANBU pulled on the reins to stop Midnight Sky. She smelt a strong scent of blood, human blood and she sensed a type of vampire which was lower than her. No, scratch that she sensed more than one vampire.

"Minako, what's-" Kakashi begun but the said girl interrupted.

"Level E vampires, they're not far from here, but in range." Miyako held onto her anti-vampire sword, Crimson Rose. Minako got off her beloved horse and tied his reins to a nearby tree. She rustled his hair. Her fringe was covering her eyes and she walked to the middle of an empty area not far from the group.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei protect Lady Tsunade and yourselves. Do not get involved. My sister and I will fight those beasts alone." She muttered and got out a kunai knife. She cut the tip of her finger and they all gasped at this. The blood flowed out of her finger and a drop of her blood dripped onto the ground.

"Oneesan, what are you doing?!" Miyako hissed in a whisper and Minako smirked whilst laughing dryly.

"Don't you remember what papa said?" She asked.

"_All vampires have one main weakness; blood. The scent and sight of blood could drive those monsters crazy, the lower the level the worse it is for them. When their eyes flash red and their throats burn it's called 'Blood lust', so you have to kill them immediately." _

"The only thing to lure them is blood, observe." They heard rustling from the bushes and a handsome young man stepped out in front of Minako.

"You smell delicious. Hey guys we got a treat or maybe two!" He sneered and Miyako growled at this. Minako just stood there with a glare that would kill anyone. Six more young men came out and the Level C vampire could tell that they were all Level E vampires.

"Looks like we got a meal!" Another young man shouted and Miyako joined her sister's side.

"Not on my watch you beast!" She roared.

"You…your face looks…familiar." A Level E vampire pointed and Minako and she smirked. She took out her Deadly Rose.

"I am Minako Yuko Yagari, daughter of Toga Yagari and granddaughter of Yuko Yagari. She is my younger sister and we will finish you." Their eyes widened and they stepped back with fear.

"Scared much?" Miyako asked.

"And oh I forgot to add." Minako licked her finger and her eyes flashed bright crimson red. "I am a Level C vampire. Miyako…NOW!" The elder twin yelled and Miyako jumped up. She made a hand sign and four more Miyako's appeared.

Two vampires tried to attack Minako from behind and in front of her but she thought quickly. The dark haired teen low kicked the one behind her and punched the other vampire's groin. The other vampires unfortunately, got rid of Miyako's clones. The younger sister was fighting them one by one but the beasts were constantly irritating Minako.

One vampire of the remaining three wrapped their arms around Minako's waist and buried his face into her neck. The Level E sniffed in her scent and sighed.

"You're scent is so beautiful, sweet and delicious. I want you all to myself, blood _**and**_ body." Minako's eyes widened and Sasuke thought he was going to go crazy. She elbowed the vampire in the stomach. His grip loosened and she took this as a chance to escape. But just as she was about to, the vampire grabbed her wrist extremely tightly.

"Going so soon?" He asked and with her other hand, she grabbed his wrist and pulled it off her. She ran and Sasuke aimed his Sword of Kusanagi at that vampire. The dark haired Uchiha channelled his lightening chakra though his weapon and he gashed the beast's chest. He let out a painful scream which echoed throughout the forest.

Minako aimed her gun at the Level E vampire's forehead and closed her eyes.

"_Minako, I may be your father, but you're not eating dinner until you shoot smack down in the middle of the aim board." Toga warned and Minako nodded. "Why can't you be as good as Kiryu?" _

"_Papa, that's not helping and don't call him that." She said and closed her light blue eyes. Minako concentrated and cleared her mind. She pictured the aim board in her head and shot. When she opened her eyes, there was a hole in the centre of the aim board. _

The elder Yagari shot and when she opened her eyes, she shot him right in the heart. In a second the vampire turned into dust.

"Eat your own dust." She muttered murderously. Minako turned to Sasuke and he placed his hands onto her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Minako?" He asked and she nodded. They stared into each other's eyes. Sasuke placed his hand onto her cheek and she held that hand.

"Why did you attack? I told you to protect yourself." She said.

"What if you got hurt, Yagari? I wanted to protect you, more than myself." His face was emotionless yet his gaze and tone was meaningful.

Miyako just cut the head of another vampire who disappeared into dust. The final vampire was slowly walking towards her and she stepped back until her back hit the tree. The Level E licked his lips and laughed insanely.

Miyako twisted her face with disgust and turned around. She jumped and climbed the branches with a powerful amount of speed. Minako may have been a better vampire hunter that Miyako, but the youngest twin was extremely fast. When the youngest Yagari sibling thought she was safe, she saw the vampire right next to her.

She growled and aimed her Crimson Rose at the vampire's neck. But he grabbed her sword, pulled it out of her grasp and chucked it to the ground. Miyako was paralyzed by the sight. He inched closer and opened his mouth. She was horrified by the sight, his long fangs were dripping with strings of saliva and his eyes flashed bright red. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and grabbed her hair. He pulled onto her hair harshly to bare her neck.

"Oneesan!" Miyako yelled and her elder twin's head snapped up as her hand pulled away from Sasuke's face. Her face was full of worry and shock as her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Imouto!" She screamed and aimed the gun at the vampire. She pulled the trigger but then there were no shots. _**Click, click, click.**_ Minako had no more bullets in her gun. She looked at her bag which had all her anti-vampire weapons from when she was a child. The bag was with Midnight Sky and the elder twin knew she wouldn't find her weapon in time to save her sister.

The vampire was inching closer and she tried to push him away but couldn't. He was getting closer to drinking her blood and she didn't want that to ever happen to her, because in reality she was afraid of vampires. She shut her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

_**BAAAAANG! **_An extremely loud gunshot echoed throughout the forest. The vampire grip loosened and he let go. The Level E turned into dust and Miyako stepped back.

"Uhhhh." She leaned backwards and fell back. "Woooooaaah!" She was falling back and knew that if she made impact with the ground, even on her two feet it would hurt her.

"Imouto!" Minako exclaimed and just as she was about to save her, someone else beat her to it.

Miyako fell into the arms of a young man who looked like the age of 17. He had silver hair which ended at his collarbone and fair complexion. His eyes were lavender purple and he wore a formal trench coat. Minako's eyes widened her heart beated quickly and she covered her mouth.

The silver haired teen placed Miyako onto the ground. She opened her light blue eyes and looked up into the boy's face. She blinked and gasped to see who it was.

"Ichiru-kun." She whispered with pink cheeks. Minako watched closely like a hawk. The hand that covered her mouth fell to her side and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Miya-chan." He mumbled softly and placed his hand onto her cheek. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Ichiru asked concerned and Miyako smiled softly at this.

"I'm fine, Ichiru-kun. Thank yo-" She was cut off when the youngest Kiryu twin wrapped his strong arms around her. He pulled her into a warm embrace and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck. Her eyes were the size of plates and her cheeks were beet red from the contact, but she closed her eyes to enjoy his hug.

Ichiru whispered something into her ear which made her open her translucent eyes; three words to be exact. Those three words which changed their friendship. Three words which echoed into her heart; those three magical words.

He pulled away slightly, but leaned in again. He closed the gap between them both by kissing her. The kiss was passionate, expressive and magical yet gentle. She fluttered her eyelashes and closed her eyes. Miyako kissed him back and melted into the kiss.

Naruto's shocked expression on his face turned into a very wide grin. He was about to cheer for his friend, but Tsunade covered his mouth so that he couldn't even make the slightest sound. Kakashi was smiling in a slightly weird and perverted way. Sasuke watched Minako, as she stared at the couple kissing with an emotionless look.

Ichiru pulled away from Miyako and sighed.

"I must leave now, Miya-chan. Goodbye and remember what I said." He said and turned around. Just as he was about to leave, Miyako held onto his wrist.

"When will I see you again?" She asked quietly.

"Wait for me. You need to have patience." He replied and left. She turned around and walked up to Minako who was glaring at her. Miyako gasped at this and shook her head.

"Oneesan, it's not what you think, he-" But her elder twin didn't let her finish. Minako looked down and her fringe covered her eyes.

"I saw it with my two eyes and believed it with my heart, Miyako." She said sternly.

"But-" There was a deceitful and smug smirk on Miyako's face.

"Heh." She looked up at Miyako. "Ichiru Kiryu and Miyako Yagari, sounds good together." She crossed her arms and teased her younger twin sister.

"Oneesan!" Miyako stomped her feet onto the ground and whined like a little child. She pouted and her face was pink out of coyness and embarrassment.

Minako hugged her little sister protectively and tightly.

"I was worried about you, imouto. Thank goodness, Ichiru saved you in time." Miyako smiled at this and she pulled away from her sister. "I am truly happy for you. At least one of us has a happy ending." Minako smiled sadly at her sister who shook her head.

"Oneesan, you're going to have your happy ending too!" She said but the elder twin sighed.

"I would have never expected you out of the both of us to find _true love_ first. I thought I would have found true love first, but due to some unfortunate events" Minako glared at Sasuke "I didn't find it and I don't think I'll ever find it." Miyako held her sisters hand.

"You will find true love, oneesan. You just have to wait for it. You never know, true love might be where our destination lies." Miyako turns and stares into the distance. Minako stares into the distance with deep thought and she thinks about her best friend. She blinked and realised what her younger twin meant.

"Wait, what did you say?" Minako asked and her younger twin grinned at this.

"Mina-chan!" She giggled.

"Imouto!" Naruto laughed like a hyena at this and the dark haired girl glared at him.

"Don't you even think about starting, Naruto!" Minako growled and both Naruto and Miyako stuck their tongues at them. The elder twin rolled her eyes at this; how mature.

* * *

Please review and vote! Thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	6. Chapter 6: Happiness

Finally what you've all been waiting for… Minako and Zero reunite! Warning: Zero's a bit OOC in this chapter. A made a drawing of Minako on Deviantart, my name on there is _'__**Ayesha-97**__'_

* * *

_**Crimson Passion**_

_**Chapter 6: Happiness  
**_

After many hours it was late afternoon. Minako was at a lake with Midnight Sky who wanted some water to drink, whilst the other's where elsewhere.

"Look!" Naruto pointed and they looked up to see a building which looked like a house.

"That is definitely _**not**_ an academy." Sasuke pointed out.

"Of course it's not Sasuke. I have a strong feeling that this is Kaien Cross' residence." Tsunade stated.

"Lady Tsunade, look." Miyako said. Tsunade saw them and they walked towards them.

"Ah Tsunade-sama!" Kaien smiled.

"Kaien-sama." Tsunade said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again, now, where are the two little hunters!" He said cheerily. Kakashi and Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at this.

"Here!" Miyako raised her hand and giggled. She walked up to him and Kaien placed his hand onto her head.

"Miyako-san, look how you've grown up." The younger twin grinned at this. "But you still haven't changed, still as joyful as your mother. I want you all to meet my lovely daughter Yuki." The brown haired girl with short hair and garnet eyes blushed at this and bowed. She stood up and waved.

"Hello everyone." She said.

"This is Kakashi. He is a sensei in our village and also Minako's sensei." Kakashi nodded at both Kaien and Yuki. "Naruto Uzumaki is the team mate and close friend of Minako."

"Believe it!" Naruto said and Sasuke huffed at this.

"Sasuke Uchiha is Minako's other team mate and…" Tsunade trailed off and there was a painful silence. Yuki decided to break the silence.

"Where's Minako-sama?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, where's our little warrior?" Kaien questioned.

Suddenly they heard a horse neighed and galloped closer to them. Midnight Sky stopped and the elder Yagari sibling jumped off her horse.

"Yuki, you've changed." They saw Minako and she walked towards them.

"Minako-sama!" Yuki exclaimed and ran towards her. She hugged her friend and Minako was taken aback at this. But nonetheless, she hugged back. The brown haired 16 year-old pulled away from her and looked at her up and down.

"Minako-sama you've changed so much. You're so beautiful!" Minako shook her head at this.

"What have I told you about calling me _'Minako-san´_? Call me Minako." She said and Yuki nodded.

"You've grown taller and you're hair has grown much longer." The dark haired girl placed her hand onto her hip and rolled her eyes at this. She turned to Kaien who grinned at her.

"Oh Minako-san, look how you've blossomed from a bud into such a beautiful flower." Kaien clasped his hands together with stars in his eyes.

"Oh not this again." Minako mumbled and the Headmaster practically skipped to her. Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke watched him unable to process what they saw. Kaien gave Minako an extremely tight bear hug. Her face turned from pale to blue and she it was like someone was strangling her to death. She began to cough.

"Kaien, as much as I've missed you too, I need some oxygen to live please." Immediately he let her go and she was panting heavily.

"Sorry about that, Minako-san." He apologised nervously.

"You shouldn't be apologising. I should be thanking you for nearly killing me." The sarcasm was dripping from each word she said. Tsunade sent her a warning glare but Kaien rustled her hair with a small laugh.

"You are just like your father, appearance and personality. Minako-san, you are a female and younger version of Toga. He'll be so happy of once he sees you both now. But Minako-san, since you're daddy's little girl, Toga will be so proud of what you have become now."

The dark haired teen looked up at the Headmaster with sparkling blue eyes like stars and she fluttered her eyelashes. Kaien smiled softly at her and she gulped.

"Do you really think he'll be proud, even though I'm a vampire?" She asked in a child-like tone. Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi and Sasuke were quite shocked at Minako's behaviour. She seemed so innocent, sweet, adorable and pure.

"He's your father and he'll accept you no matter what because he loves you." Tear fell down her cheeks and she sniffed. She wiped her eyes with her wrist and pouted as her bottom lip quivered. Minako hugged the Headmaster and he hugged her back.

"Don't worry Minako-san; I'll take care of you until you see your father again. I'll take care of you as a father figure." She pulled away from him and nodded.

"Minako, you do know that the Shinobi rule states that a Shinobi should never show his/her tears." Tsunade stated and Yuki's eyebrows furrowed at this. Minako turned to her teacher and had a blank look.

"Before a shinobi, I am a human being even though I'm a vampire. No one can ever hide their tears, doing so makes them a puppet. In some point in our lives, everyone must cry from the day they were born and especially when someone you loved has passed on, we must cry." She spoke wisely.

"I'm gonna make money from that quote!" Kakashi mumbled as he scribbled on a little notebook. Minako placed both her hands onto her hips and smirked.

"I better get copyright and 70% of the money you get." She muttered.

"50?" Kakashi asked.

"70-30." Minako said.

"51-49?"

"70-30." She repeated.

"55-45?" Kakashi requested. Minako crossed her arms at this and glared at him. He glared at her back but you could tell whose glare was scarier. The dark haired Yagari growled and grinded her teeth together. Kakashi sighed and gave up.

"70-30 it is then." Minako smirked and shook her sensei's hand. She let go of his hand.

"I always get what I want." She said with an evil giggle.

"Spoilt brat more likely." Sasuke mumbled but Minako heard.

She glared daggers at the Uchiha and felt anger and her blood pressure going off the roof. Her cool and calm demeanour seemed to vanish from her face as her baby blue eyes flashed with rage. She clenched her fists and felt the nails sinking into her skin. There was a dark, fearful and deadly aura coming out of her, and her dragon tattoo glowed for a moment. Tsunade noticed this.

"Uchiha, if you can't say anything nice don't say at all, especially to Minako. Understood?" Tsunade said with a serious face.

"Alright, '_mother'_." Sasuke agreed sarcastically.

"Sasuke!" Naruto scolded and in not even a second, a Kunai knife was pressed against Sasuke's neck by Minako.

"Speak to Lady Tsunade with respect. Don't forget that she is our Hokage and you belong to Konoha." Minako spoke to Sasuke as if he was a dog, even lower. "Do this again and so help me I will _**not**_ hesitate to skin you alive and crush your bones, Uchiha." She said through her teeth and Naruto placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"Leave him alone, Minako-chan, he's not even worth the anger you vent out." He hissed and she lowered her weapon. She placed it in her sheath and sighed deeply.

"Mina-chan?" She felt her heart stop beating. Her breathing was hitched at her throat and her cheeks were pink like tulips. Her eyes watered and she gulped. The wind blew and she turned around.

There stood a boy with shiny silver hair and amazing amethyst eyes. Minako stared at him, it was really him, her best friend, her beloved companion; Zero Kiryu. He was taller now 6ft, more mature, lean-built and extremely handsome. She felt her heartbeat beat rapidly at this, so fast that she thought it was going to beat out of her chest.

Minako Yagari; his best friend and dearest companion. She was taller, her hair was longer, her body of a woman, but those captivating light blue eyes never changed. Even though there were girls whose beauty exceeded hers, Minako was beautiful through Zero's eyes, absolutely beautiful.

"Zero-kun…" She mumbled and felt this strange but lovely feeling within her soul and heart. She felt like a thousand emotions were twirling, like autumn leaves winding and whirling round her head in the most beautiful and delightful way. It had been so long since she felt that feeling and it was good to feel it again; it was true happiness.

They may have stood a large distance away from each other but they felt like they were so close to one another, in their hearts.

Minako started to walk slowly, then briskly and then finally running towards Zero. She stopped in front of him and stared him straight in the eyes. They stared into each other's eyes and this reminded them of how they first met…

* * *

_Two 3 year-olds stood in front of each other and stared into each other's eyes. Zero didn't look so different from the present, but was very adorable. Minako on the other hand, had round beady eyes and her hair was up to her chin with a white ribbon in it. She was chubby and her cheeks were rosy. _

_The silver haired boy held out his hand and she looked at it. The little girl fluttered her eyelashes and looked up at him. Zero smiled gently at her. "Want to be friends?" He asked curiously and she blinked. "Best friends?" Minako smiled with her dimples appearing and held his hand. _

"_Yeah, best friends." She giggled._

* * *

"Zero-kun." She said with a tear falling down her cheek.

Zero wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He hugged her tightly and buried his face into her neck. She leaned her cheek against his collar bone and it was as if his heartbeat was her lullaby and melody.

"Mina-chan, don't you ever leave again." Zero mumbled and she nodded. He pulled away from her and placed his hands onto her cheeks. They were so close that the tips of their noses were touching. Minako smiled at him with her dimples showing since a very, very, very long time. The silver haired teen smiled slightly yet softly at the sight of her dimples, smile but most of all; her happiness.

* * *

Pleeeeeease review and start voting! Thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
